Marlene Mckinnon
Marlene Dianna Mckinnon (11 August, 1960 – 24 June, 1981), also known as Vulpes, was a pure-blood witch, the fifth child of Marcus and Eleanor Mckinnon, the younger sister of Oliver, Maria, Catherine and Matthew Mckinnon, and the older sister of Darren and Sophie Mckinnon, as well as the foster sister of Dorcas Meadowes. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1971-1978, being sorted into Gryffindor House. During her school years Marlene befriended her fellow classmates, Lily Evans and Mary Macdonald, with whom she gained a lifelong friendship, alongside Dorcas Meadowes. Over the course of their education the four fell into deep friendship with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and spent most of their remaining time in Hogwarts (and the years leading up to the events of 1981) as a group. Marlene joined the Order of the Phoenix, and fought valiantly during the First Wizarding War, alongside her friends. She was killed by a group of Death Eaters in 1981, six months after her family's massacre on Christmas Eve of 1980. Biography Early life (1960-1971) Hogwarts years (1971-1978) First year (1971-1972) Second year (1972-1973) Third year (1973-1974) Fourth year (1974-1975) Fifth year (1975-1976) Sixth year (1976-1977) Seventh year (1977-1978) First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Mckinnon family massacre Death Post-mortem Physical appearance Marlene was a tall, and beautiful young woman with an hourglass shaped figure, freckled olive skin, green eyes and long, wavy golden blonde hair that went up to her waist. Her hair was often compared to mane of a lion, and was her most significant physical attribute. She usually typically wore it down, and had a habit of fiddling with it, when she was nervous. Due to all the dance lessons Marlene took as a child, she had perfect posture, resembling one of a ballet dancer. Her usual walking manner was in vast and firm strides with her head held high, and her arms moving freely by her sides. She was often described as having "radiant elegance". Personality and traits "I understand why people wanted to be like her. I would know, she was one of my best friends. Marlene... she made you feel popular, and wanted. She made you feel like you were a part of something, like you truly mattered. You never felt as if you were in her shadow, because she treated you as an equal. Always. Now, I also get why some people hated her. Marlene was a bitch. She was selfish, and at times she didn't care about anyone but herself. But she also cared about her friends and family more than anything. She would've done anything to protect the ones she loved. So yeah, she could definitely be cold-hearted, and dismissive, and self-centered. But she was also one of the kindest, bravest, and most amazing people I've ever known. A wonderful force of nature." — Mary Macdonald in her eulogy at Marlene's funeral Marlene was a gryffindor at heart. She was adventurous, reckless and brave, and was never afraid of standing up for what's right and true, as shown by her participation in the First Wizarding War, and speaking up against pure-blood supremacy on multiple occasions. She was also incredibly loyal to her closest friends, and family, especially her best friend Dorcas Meadowes, who she stood beside for the entirety of their friendship, from when Dorcas moved into their home to her death in 1981. During her time at Hogwarts, Marlene was widely admired (and also hated) by a vast majority of students. Apart from her good looks, she had quite a radiant personality, often being compared to the sun. She loved adventure, and would often do reckless and careless things for the sake of experiencing it. Furthermore, she showed great leadership skills, which often led to her being protective of her loved ones, and taking responsibility for them. However, as a result of growing up in a crowded household, she valued her independence and freedom greatly. Marlene also exhibited a variety of Slytherin qualities, majorly resembling her father. She could often be unnecessarily cruel, when her ego was hurt. She was also very ambitious and competitive, and would always strive to excel in each subject, and be better than everyone around her. In addition, Marlene was quite cunning, and would always know how to get her way. This quality was made even more apparent, when her patronus ended up being a fox. At her worst, she could be extremely arrogant and ego-centric, getting too caught up in her own world instead of looking at the situation through a different perspective. In the years of the First Wizarding War, Marlene matured greatly and became less self-absorbed than during her adolescence. As all of her friends, she was significantly influenced by the events and tragedies happening around them, becoming more cautious and worried about all of their safety. After falling pregnant with her daughter, she also became extremely maternal towards her friends, and especially James and Lily's son, Harry, whom she was said to have a great connection with. Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Marcus Mckinnon Eleanor Mckinnon Siblings Marauders Dorcas Meadowes Sirius Black James Potter Lily Evans Remus Lupin Mary Macdonald Peter Pettigrew Order of the Phoenix Caradoc Dearborn Other Hogwarts students Emma Vanity Eloise Beaufort Josephine Marat "Kitty" Trivia * Marlene was a big fan of the muggle band The Rolling Stones. Her and Dorcas even formed a Mick Jagger fan club in their fourth year at Hogwarts. * She loved rain, and would often go outside and dance during downpour. * She had a record of being a disastrous cook, almost burning the house down on numerous occasions. * Her alignment was Chaotic Good. * Like her father, she had a weakness for substances such as alcohol and drugs. However, unlike her father, she had strong willpower, and knew when to stop. * She was enneagram's Type Seven. * Her neck and inner thighs were the most sensitive parts of her body. * She was a Choleric. * Marlene's fondest memory was one from her childhood, when all the Mckinnon siblings decided to camp outside through the night, and stayed up stargazing until the morning, when their parents joined them. * She was a night owl, and a heavy sleeper. * She had a tattoo of Dorcas' name initials 'DM' on her right wrist. * Her mbti type was ESTP. Category:The Marauders Category:The Unbreakable Eight Category:Gryffindor Category:The Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team